


An Amazon's Heart

by MystDreamer



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystDreamer/pseuds/MystDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the Heart Pirates recalls the time the crew spent on the forbidden paradise of Amazon Lily, where he ended up falling in love with one of the Kuja Pirates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Amazon's Heart

Everything was silent. Looking through the window, only darkness could be seen – the sun light didn't reach the depths of the sea. The man didn't knew what their next destination would be. Nobody did. But he didn't care. His mind drifted away from the present, focusing on the past, on what had happened these last days.

\- Hey, Penguin. Are you there?

A hand knocked on his head. He turned around to see Shachi, who was now sitting next to him.

\- I'm here. Don't yell on my ears. There's no need for that.

\- No need? Man, I was calling you from the kitchen, looking for you but you didn't answer me.

Penguin threw a punch at Shachi's shoulder.

\- Still, keep your volume low.

With a frown, Shachi rubbed his shoulder.

\- Fine what were you doing, anyways? Since you were so busy you couldn't hear me.

\- Thinking. - He turned to the window again, a small sigh escaping his lips.

Shachi did the same. He understood his friend's actions. At least to some extent. Amazon Lily would haunt their minds for some time.

\- It was a shame we had to leave.

\- Yeah. - Penguin nodded in agreement.

\- And to think we're not even going to Fishman Island yet!

Again, Penguin could only agree. None of them understood his captain's reasons, but they would still follow the order. The lack of women in his daily life didn't affect him as much as it did to his subordinates.

However, right now he could only think of a certain Kuja warrior.

* * *

They had just set their feet on the dream land of Amazon Lily, the Isand of Women. With permission. Taking care of Straw Hat Luffy's health was their top priority at the moment, and the man was their reason to be allowed there.

In front of them were the Kuja Pirates, marking the limits of the men's space. One of them, a small woman with short black hair, stepped forward and called for everyone's attention. Of course, she was only small compared to some big women, who were probably the same height as Jean Bart, and that were also part of the crew.

\- These curtains and ropes we just set up are as far as you can go. Stepping outside of these limits will mean your death. This is our first and only warning.

Although disappointed, the Heart Pirates agreed to their conditions. They knew it would turn to something like this, for Law had already told them about the imposed conditions that allowed them to stay. Still, the women probably thought it would be better to remind them themselves.

They were, indeed, fearsome pirates. Not many pirate crews out there would dare to approach a ship with their mark on it. The Pirate Empress' subordinates were not to be underestimated.

For the rest of the day, no one approached the limits. Only the pirates watching over Straw Hat were inside. The rest of them was enjoying the nice, relaxing environment of the island.

When night came, some of them stayed outside, camping. Penguin couldn't sleep. He got up and walked to the curtains that blocked their view of the forest. From nowhere, an arrow flew next to him and landed right next to his foot, making a hole on the ground. He stepped back, looking around and searching for the source of the weapon.

\- What do you think you're doing? - a female, angry voice was heard.

\- N-nothing! Man, that was dangerous! It nearly pierced my foot!

He could find her when she spoke again, sitting on a tree branch above him. She jumped to the floor and held her bow tight, pointing at him and ready to fire again. It was the woman who had talked that morning.

\- I am no man. And if something happened to you it would be your fault. We warned you not to go where you shouldn't.

\- I-I'm sorry. I swear. I wasn't going to step outside the limits.

She said nothing. Instead, she gave him an analyzing look and then left for the forest.

* * *

The next morning, if it weren't for the hole on the ground, left by that dangerous arrow, Penguin would have thought everything had been a dream. Or a nightmare.

When night came again, he couldn't sleep. The image of the female warrior wouldn't leave his mind, and it had been the same during daytime. As soon as everyone was asleep, he got up and went to the same place where he nearly had been attacked the previous night. But this time he was careful to look around and above him, to try and find the woman. And there she was again, looking at him, ready to attack. He held his hands above his head.

\- Relax. I'm not going to break the rules.

She didn't move a muscle.

\- I-I just want to talk. Is that alright?

He sat on the floor, with is legs crossed, looking at her. After a while, she came down and approached him. But didn't sit. She looked at him, with her arms crossed.

\- Talk? Why?

\- Ahhh, you see... My crew... we're all men and... we're always stuck together inside that cramped space on our submarine...and..You know...talking with someone different is good...I suppose.

Although she still seemed a bit reluctant, she sat down, keeping her distance from him. After a while, he started talking. At first he was really insecure, and shy, hesitating a lot and not knowing very well what to say. But as time passed, he relaxed and eventually started talking about their adventures on the sea so far. Sometimes she would ask questions. Like how they escaped an ambush or why did they do certain things.

Then she talked too. About their pillaging and attacks on other pirate ships, or about the work the Government gave them sometimes. Suddenly, she stopped, looking amused.

\- Why did you shut up? - asked Penguin.

\- What are you looking at? - a playful smile was on her lips.

Penguin blushed and tried to cover his face with his at, looking at the grass below him.

\- Were you looking at me? At my body?...My legs?

The amused tone didn't disappear. She didn't sound angry, as Penguin thought she would.

\- It's just that... well... you see...

\- Men like to look at women's bodies. You're no exception. - she interrupted him.

He looked up, still feeling uneasy about the subject.

\- Yeah... I guess... You're pretty. - he looked down again, sinking his face on his suit's collar. He couldn't believe he had just said that out loud. - Sorry. - he added quickly. She only laughed.

\- I'm not like the girls in the island. I know men. I see them very often and I'm used to their attitude around women.

Oh. He had forgot that for a moment. She was a pirate, ans she too spent most of her time at sea. He felt some movement. She was standing up.

\- I should be going. My watch shift is over.

When Penguin gained the courage to look up again she was already gone. And he felt the urge to kick himself, if that was even possible.

\- Nice Penguin. Sometimes you say too much. The next second, you can't even articulate a word.

* * *

He spent most of the following night on the submarine, watching over Straw Hat. Before dawn, he went outside for a walk. He needed to stretch his legs and breathe some pure air.

\- So that's where you were.

She was there, right beside him. Maybe she had been waiting for him that night? No, it couldn't be. That would be too good to be true, Penguin thought.

\- H-hey. What are you doing here?

She put a bit of her short dark hair behind her ear and looked down.

\- I thought you would like to talk again. But I didn't knew you would be busy.

For a moment, none of them talked. He was too shocked with what she had just said. The, he regained his composure and walked to her.

\- Oh. Sorry. I mean, I didn't knew you would like to talk again...If you still feel like doing it...

\- I do. - her answer was quick.

They both went to the place where they had talked before. The sky was still dark. He suddenly remembered something.

\- What's your name?

\- What?

\- I asked your name...I mean...I still haven't' asked...- after a small pause e continued. - I'm Penguin.

The name seemed to amuse her.

\- Penguin? Are you sure? - she laughed and waited for Penguin to confirm. - That's an interesting name. I'm Ran.

The silence came back. Penguin couldn't help but look at her. If the Kuja forbid men in their territory and wanted to keep their distance from them, why did they wore such provoking clothes? Like..those stockings she was wearing right now...and that shirt...open in the chest...

\- It was too late when he realized he had actually said all of that out loud.

\- Maybe "pretty" isn't really what you think of me, Penguin?

He didn't know what to say. Or rather, he knew, but he couldn't. However, it couldn't be that bad. He had already said all of that out loud. Head down, and blushing, he said:

\- I...I think I like you.

She didn't answer at first. The sun was already rising and it wasn't dark anymore. From the submarine, he started to hear screams. Straw Hat. He got up, and was ready to run when Ran's tiny arms wrapped around him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

\- I think I like you too. See you again, tonight.

\- S-sure.

She let him go and he looked back to see her one more time. She was so beautiful, smiling like that. But everyone was already waking up from all that noise and she hid in the forest. Penguin focused on going to keep Straw Hat calm.

That afternoon, the patient woke up and the captain gave the order to leave. Although Penguin was sure that a certain part of his body would stay there for quite some time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I did for a contest on tumblr. It had to have Penguin in it. At first it was something for the laughs, with Okama, then something serious, like Heart collecting, and then friendship with Jean Bart. So, somehow, it ended up as being a little story between Penguin and Ran, one of the Kuja Pirates. I love those girls.
> 
> Hope you like it.


End file.
